


We Should Do This More Often

by sugary_despair



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing in the Rain, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Wholesome, characters watching horror movies, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: Moca buys movie tickets for Lisa and Yukina to see on a date but turns out its a horror movie.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	We Should Do This More Often

Yukina POV

I sat in the large movie theater and looked around waiting for Lisa to come, she walked down the lit up stairs holding a large bucket of popcorn and two drinks.  
“Sorry for the wait sweetie” Lisa handed me my large sugary drink  
“that's okay” I mumbled looking down at my trembling hands  
I put the drink in my cup holder beside me and looked over at the boy and girl next to us presumably boyfriend and girlfriend because their hands were all over each other. I looked over to Lisa, we aren't like that, that's just not my thing really.

“Wait what movie are we seeing?” I asked her, she told me we would see a movie but didn't tell me what we would see. She looked down at both of our tickets and the mood in her face went from happy go lucky to oh god what have I done.  
“Dont kill me please” she tucked the two tickets away into her pocket  
“What did you do?” I looked at her as she tried to come up with an excuse  
“Well just as a note Moca was the one who brought the tickets for us”  
“What did she do!”  
“She, she, accidentally brought us tickets to see a horror movie”

I stood up ready to leave, just as I stood in front of the door I felt two hands grab me, it was Lisa pulling me back to my seat.  
“Come on”  
“No I wont” I continued to walk out of the cinema as fast as possible  
“If you get scared you can hug me” she paused “you know most horror movies now aren't even that scary!”  
“Fine!” I walked back to my seat looking down at the floor and sulking like a little six year old who refuses to eat their vegetables.

We sat back just in time for the lights to dim down and I immediately closed my eyes to avoid a jumpscare like it was just gonna happen as soon as the movie started. Lisa dived her hand into the bucket of popcorn and shoved it all in her mouth as her thighs jumped up and down in excitement. The movie started and my heart started racing, I suddenly felt hot and a long stream of sweat moved across my forehead and to my cheek.

The first half hour or so was nothing scary just build up for what was to come, suddenly the screen went pitch black. Lisa put her arm around me and I jumped.  
“what was that for!” I whispered looking at her, she smiled  
“just trying to comfort you, also your nice and warm” she leaned into me and kissed me on the forehead, she looked back to the big screen as she leaned into me.  
I placed my head on her shoulder as her arms wrapped around me as a blanket.

I closed my eyes and held Lisa’s hand so I could feel her warmth, I drifted away to sleep and before I knew it the lights were turned all the way on and Lisa was shaking me awake.  
“See it wasnt that bad!” she sighed “I mean it couldn't have been if you fell asleep”

“I did?”  
“Yeah you fell asleep just before the ‘scary’ part”  
We walked out of the cinema holding hands only to find out that it was pouring cats and dogs outside, we stepped out anyway.  
“Did you bring and umbrella?” I asked Lisa  
“No, , , sorry”

Lisa sighed a big white cloud of hot air coming out of her mouth like the fire from a dragon, we looked at each other, I grabbed her hands.  
“See you tomorrow at band practise” I leaned into her  
“Yes” Lisa giggled “I should really get going now” she pointed at the train station  
I leaned into her feeling the heat of her breath, I put my arms around her shoulder and kissed her as the rain only got heavier and heavier.

She pushed me back, her whole face turning red.  
“I really do need to get going now, kitty” she walked back before turning around to give me a quick little peck on the nose. The rain stopped and the sun slowly but surely started to peep away from the clouds and I couldn't help but smile ear to ear as my face went bright red.

Maybe we should see horror movies more often.


End file.
